A Matter Of Perspective
by Ajax21477
Summary: Ron and Hermoine's thoughts from the " Chamber Of Secrets " move. A point of view story.
1. Chapter 1 : RON

" A Matter Of Perspective "  
  
PAIRING : Hr/R  
RATING : PG - For mild language  
GENRE : General/Romance  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter universe. It's JK Rowling's playground. I'm just playing on the toys. Also, the movie universe is all Chris Columbus' , Warner Brother's, JK Rowling's, etc. etc. Again, just borrowing. I'll return them in a jif ; unharmed and clean.  
SUMMARY : This is a POV ( point of view ) story for Ron & Hermione that takes place in the movie " Chamber Of Secrets, " at the grand feast last scene. The hug/no hug hand shake between Ron & Hermione. Just an interpretation of what they could have been thinking......PLEASE REVIEW ! If you haven't seen it yet and don't want to be spoiled - then go see it and then read this !   
  
  
  
Chapter 1 : RON  
  
  
I look at my sister sitting here at the table with Harry and I and the rest of the Gryffindors, and I can't help but nearly split my face in two with a huge grin. She's alive. Alive because of my best friends, Hermione and Harry. If it hadn't been for Hermione's wits ( even in her petrified state ) and Harry's bravery, Ginny would surely be dead. I guess I helped as well, but I really didn't do anything aside of keeping watch over that great prat Lockhart. Although, I did go into the caves with Harry, and I did move the rocks for him and Ginny to get back through. So I guess I did something. I just don't think it was all that heroic. I'm not complaining, though. Ginny is alive, and good smashed the bloody hell out of evil this time.  
  
I'm looking around the table now and thinking only one thing : Hermione should be here. It's just not the same without her. When Harry and Professor McGonagall found me that day and she brought us to the hospital wing, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Hermione was petrified. It just didn't make any sense !  
  
Actually, it made perfect sense considering what had been going on. Muggle borns were being attacked. Hermione, of course, is a muggle born. She could have been killed ! Although, on second thought, I highly doubt that. She always was one step ahead of the rest of us. Thank Merlin she was carrying around a mirror ! But even so, it was hard to see her that way. So still. Alive, but virtually a statue. It felt like hours when Harry and I first saw her. Both of us just stood there, staring at her. I'm sure it was only a few moments, but it didn't feel that way.  
  
Being friends with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger means that you see things out of the ordinary. Even in the wizarding world. With what we all went through together during first year, none of this should have fazed us. But even so, nothing prepared me for seeing one of my best friends the way I saw Hermione. I'd never say this out loud ( even if 20 of the world's most dangerous wizards were all pointing their wands at me angrily ) , but seeing her that way hurt.  
  
It hurt worse than seeing her after Malfoy called her a mudblood. And that bothered me too. To no end. What gave that bloody git the right to say that to her ? My first instinct after he said it was to jump on him and pound him to a bloody mass. I knew Harry would have joined in. Sure, he didn't know what ' mudblood ' meant at the time, but I knew he knew it was bad. The only reason I didn't tackle Malfoy was because we were outnumbered. So I tried to hex him. As Ginny said after Fred and George told her all about it, ( obviously out of ear shot of Mum ) it was a dumb ass thing to do considering that I had a broken wand. Let me tell you, I would let someone yank out everyone of my leg and arm hairs one by one rather than ever chuck up slugs again. It sounds crazy, but I'd do it again if it meant erasing the image of her crying from my mind. I really hate to see Hermione cry, and that scares me in a way I don't know how to describe.  
  
I didn't tell anyone, not even Harry, but that night, when we found out about her, I snuck back up to the hospital wing. It was right after Harry and I had our little adventure with Aragog and his kids. What a family reunion that was ! Yet again reinforcing my intense dislike for spiders. Anyway, I digress. I snuck up to see Hermione using Harry's invisibility cloak. I figured he wouldn't mind my borrowing it. After all, it was for a good reason. I guess my mind just wouldn't wrap around the fact that she was not there. She was there physically, of course, but just frozen. I wondered about her mind. Could she see or hear anything ? I tried waving my fingers in front of her face and speaking to her, but of course, she didn't answer. She didn't move or flinch. I knew that she wouldn't, but I think somewhere in the back of my mind, I wished that she knew I was there. I wished she would jump up and yell at me for taking such a risk to come see her so late. Or to scold me for waving my hands in front of her face. Anything at all. But of course, nothing. I suppose I just wanted her to know that she wasn't alone.  
  
I just wish she were here now. Everybody's laughing and happy, but she's not here to share it. I see some of the other kids who had been petrified and they are here. Why isn't she ? She got the rotten end of it, I just say. I look at Harry, and we just stare at each other for a moment and stop smiling. I think he may be thinking the same thing. Then we go back to joking about with our table mates.  
  
I see Neville looking at the doorway and his smile is the biggest I've ever seen. He tells us Hermione is here. I just look at him like he's mental for a split second that feels like an eternity. Is this a cruel joke ? Then I think about it. Neville is not that devious. He's actually a stand up chap, if not horribly absent minded. I wonder briefly if someone put something in his pumpkin juice. Quickly, out of the corner of my eye, I glance at Fred and George to see if it was them that did something to poor Neville, but they're looking at the doorway too, smiling happily. Like Neville and all the others, I decide to look over there myself. Who cares if they laugh ? Who cares if I'm being mental ?   
  
Bloody hell ! Hermione is here ! She's back to normal again. If I thought my grin was huge before, it's bigger now. I'm sure I look like a great big git. I don't care, my friend is alright. Both Harry and I scramble out of our seats, and she's tearing into the great hall nearly breaking the sound barrier to get to us.   
  
Then she launches herself into Harry's arms. Harry ?! What am I, shoe leather ? Why didn't she rush into my arms ? I am the one who ate slugs for her. I am the one who worried over her like a mother hen. I am the one who lost sleep and my appetite ( which is saying a lot ) because her still form in that hospital bed was awful. Why did she run to him first ? What the bloody hell am I saying ? This is Hermione ! I sound like one of Ginny's romance books ( I know she reads them despite her fierce denial of the fact ) ! Hermione's my friend. Who cares if she hugs Harry ? I must be barking mad. I wonder if that means she'll hug me too.  
  
Oh no, what if she does try to hug me ?! What do I do ? She's turning to me now. She's not hugging me. Bloody hell, she actually looks unsure. Nervous, in fact. Wicked. She didn't look that way with Harry. Why am I all of a sudden, nervous ?  
  
I clear my throat as she stands there trying to decide what to do. So, I stick my hand out for her to shake, " Welcome back, Hermione. "  
  
" It's good to be back, " she says as we release each other's hands. Then she jumps into conversation and we all sit down. Things are going back to normal. Everything is as it should be. Well, sort of. Hagrid's not here yet.  
  
Welcome back, Hermione ? That's all I could say ? I am an idiot. And I'm surprised at how disappointed I am at myself for not throwing my arms around her when she first turned to me. What am I saying ? I don't fancy her, she's my friend ! I really am glad to see her, that she's ok. That doesn't mean I fancy her or anything. I mean, if the positions were reversed, and it was Harry that had been petrified, I would have had the same reaction. Wouldn't I have ?  
  
  
  
( Chapter 2 is Hermione's POV.....) 


	2. Chapter 2 : HERMIONE

" A Matter Of Perspective "  
  
Chapter 2  
  
DISCLAIMER : Still JK Rowling's stuff. Still Warner Brother's movie. I'm still borrowing everything............Still a POV  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 : HERMIONE  
  
  
I can move again ! I never thought that simple movements could be so pleasing. Just walking down the corridor gives me such joy. Normally, I'd think nothing of it. It would be a menial task, going from one place to another. Yet, I had been petrified by a basilisk. A large, scary, and potentially lethal one, at that. For a short time, I could do nothing but lie there while others cared for me.  
  
Most people think I could hear and see nothing. It was quite the opposite. Almost like being in a coma, except I was wide awake. Frozen, in a place between here and there, with nothing but time slipping through my fingers. It was so frustrating to lie there in my hospital bed and not be able to give any sign of life.  
  
I remember so clearly when Ron and Harry first came upon me in my petrified state. They stood there frozen themselves for a short moment, just staring at me. They looked so sad. I know it sounds funny, but it made me feel good. It made me feel cared for. Harry touched my hand and furrowed his eyebrows. Ron stood behind him looking like someone told him that his rat, Scabbers, had been mauled. It was nice to know they cared. They are boys, after all. It's not like they wear their feelings on their robe cuffs. However, no matter how sad they looked, part of me wanted to spring up and tell them what I found out. Professor McGonagall showed them the mirror and I thought that they would take the hint. Nothing. They had no idea. Harry was still holding my hand. I wanted to tell him to check my other hand for the parchment I'd ripped from the library book. Yes, I , Hermione Granger, defaced Hogwarts property. A book, no less.  
  
I was angry with them for about 30 seconds. Then it faded. They would figure it out. I just knew they would. That was the hope I had to cling on to. Otherwise, I would go stark raving mad.  
  
Being petrified with no concept of time made me a trifle scatter brained. I began to have random thoughts and memories fly through my mind. Almost as dreams float through the mind during sleep. Although, I was wide awake. At some point, Ron came to see me at night. In Harry's invisibility cloak, no less ! Had I been in a normal state I would have told him that he was being ridiculous , not to mention that he was risking getting into trouble if he were caught ! He tried waving his hands in front of my face ( Which for a moment I wanted to slap him for. Was he trying to tease me ? ). Then, he began to speak. He told me what he and Harry had been up to, and that they missed me. It was a wonder the weren't killed by those spiders !   
  
I have to say, I was rather impressed with Ron. Being as afriad of spiders as he is, and then walking right into their den ! Although, he'd been impressing me a lot as of late. When Malfoy called me that horible name, Ron was the first to jump to my defense. It sent a surge of something I can't quite describe through me. Then, unfortunately, his defense back fired on him. I can't explain how I felt when he started spitting up slugs. It truly was sickening. Yet, he'd done it for me, and selflessly, at that. He never complained. Not even once. Well, he did say it was disgusting, but one could not blame him for that. The point was, he'd done it for me.  
  
Harry and Ron finally figured it out ! Harry found the parchement in my hand, and off they went. I was so proud of them. When Madame Pomfoy and Professor Sprout revived me with the mandrake potion, they told me what happened. I never showered and dressed so quickly in my life ! I flew down the corridors, my feet barely touching the ground.  
  
When I reached the entrance to the great hall, I just stood there, staring at the Gryffindor table. Nealry headless Nick greeted me and welcomed me back. But I barely saw him. The first thing I had noticed was flaming red hair. It was Ron. He and Harry were sitting side by side, locked in conversation with our friends. Ginny was with them and I was glad she was alive. I saw Ron and Harry stop smiling and share a look momentarily before joining in the conversation again.  
  
Neville is now pointing at me, and I'm smiling so widely that the other Gryffindors are looking at me as if I'm mental. Now I see Ron looking at me with a big smile on his face, followed by Harry. I am amazed at how happy I am to see them. They're safe, and they saved us all.   
  
I can't help it, I'm running to them now, and all I want to do is hug them ! I leap into the closest one ( which in this case happens to be Harry ) and squeeze him tight. I feel his arms tighten around me as well. He and I are both only children ( and even though his familial circumstances are different than mine, the fact still remains that we are only children with no siblings ) , and because of it, there is a bond. He literally is the brother I never had, and that is how I love him. Ron, on the other hand.......it's different with him.  
  
I'm not sure what he thinks of me ( other than as a friend ), so I'm not sure whether or not to hug him. He has a strange look on his face. He looks almost scared. Now it's scaring me, So I stop before I get my arms around him. We're just standing here staring at one another and time feels like it is stopping. Then, he cleares his throat and shakes my hand.  
  
I am surpirsed at how disappointed I am in myself for not hugging him. I don't want him to think that I don't care for him as much as Harry. I do, I really do. It's just a different emotion. One that I don't know how to explain. It's just there, despite how crazy he can make me at times. Does this mean I fancy him ? No, it can't be that. It just can't be. I wish I could figure it out. I just know that I don't get that twinge of uncertainty when I look at Harry. That can't mean that I fancy Ron ; can it ?  
  
  
  
  
( You decide for yourself ) THE END. 


End file.
